historys_strongest_senior_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Lineage of pre Great Calamity
Jade Clear Lineage * The Jade Clear Lineage was created by the Lord of Primordial Beginning, and had 10 Primordial Heavenly Scriptures as their supreme teachings. The ones that have been mentioned in the story so far are: # Peerless Heavenly Scripture - Primordial Chaos, peerless infinity, the origin of all things. Yan Zhaoge's base cultivation. The beginning of all techniques, allows him to cultivate any other scripture as he pleases. At any one time, there could only be one person who cultivated in the Peerless Heavenly Scripture, with all others (including clones) not being able to until the death of the one. # Origin Heavenly Scripture - Primordial One. One of the Earlier Heaven Three Scriptures, second of the Primordial Heavenly Scriptures, the Origin Heavenly Scripture, signified all things being created from nothingness, the original ‘one’. Many can cultivate in this scripture, but only one can reach major completion in it. The others would be cut off before reaching major completion. # Heaven Opening Scripture - One of the Earlier Heaven Three Scriptures, third of the Primordial Heavenly Scriptures, the Heaven Opening Scripture, signified the grand dao being birthed and creation being manifested, going from ‘one’ to ‘many’. Counters the Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations of the Grand Clear lineage # Cyclic Heavenly Scripture - One of the Earlier Heaven Three Scriptures, fourth of the Primordial Heavenly Scriptures, the Cyclic Heavenly Scripture, represented the changes between extremities amongst the various principles of the world following its creation. Created and Cultivated first by the Lord of Broad Completion. This is where Zhaoge learns the Cyclic Heavenly Seal from. It is also where Broad Creed Mountain derived their Heavenly Broad Creed Palm technique from. # Aeon Light Heavenly Scripture - The basis of the Time Flowing Sword that Shen Lingzi's lineage uses. This scripture was not stored in the martial repository of the Divine Palace, so Zhaoge did not get to study it earlier. # Life Creation Heavenly Scripture - The basis of the Snow Crane Sect's martial arts, which were taught to them by Zhaoge's mother. This scripture was not stored in the martial repository of the Divine Palace, so Zhaoge did not get to study it earlier. # Yin Yang Heavenly Scripture. This scripture was not stored in the martial repository of the Divine Palace, so Zhaoge did not get to study it earlier. One of the later six Heavenly Scriptures. One of the four Heavenly Scriptures stored in the Divine Palace along with Peerless, Myriad Phenomena, and Cyclic. The Yin Yang Heavenly Scripture depicted the profundities of the variations between the four phenomena of yin and yang. Numerous principles were unceasingly born with infinite, endless variations. Yet, all of these concerned the changes between illusory yin and real, tangible yang. # Myriad Phenomena Heavenly Scripture - One of the later six Heavenly Scriptures. It depicts the myriad entities that possesses form as well as the phenomena of the heavens and the earth, being all-encompassing in its scope. # Spatial Heavenly Scripture - Those with good completion in the Spatial Heavenly Scripture can freely move between dimensions. # Prime Heavenly Scripture - Oracle Divination is unable to divinate it. Chaotic Phenomena Heavenly Deficient Palm from the Chaotic Heavenly Scripture.?? ch 904 Heaven Earth Reversal Chaos Finger Prime Clear Lineage * The [[Prime Clear Lineage]] was created by the Lord of Numinous Treasure. They should also have 10 main scriptures like the Jade Clear Lineage, but we only know of 4 of them so far, which together are called the Numinous Treasure Four Swords: * Zizhi Precipice’s Roving Jade Palace. It had been the dao arena of the founder of the Prime Clear lineage, the Lord of Numinous Treasure, in the past. ch. 919 * Green Duckweed Mountain, named after the sword of the founder of the Prime Clear lineage, the Lord of Numinous Treasure, was precisely the location which housed the orthodox tradition of the Prime Clear direct lineage in the Roving Jade Heavens following the Great Calamity. 1. Immortal Ending Sword Manual - It extinguishes all objects, whether they were formless or without form, real or illusory, sending all, myriad variations into extermination with a single sword. Zhaoge has learnt the Immortal Ending Sword from this. 2. Immortal Exterminating Sword Manual 3. Immortal Slaughtering Sword Manual 4. Immortal Trapping Sword Manual - Similar to the Spatial Heavenly Scripture in how it allows cultivators to freely move between dimensions. Natural counter to the Aeon Light Heavenly Scripture and Spatial Heavenly Scripture. Grand Clear Lineage * The Grand Clear Lineage was created by the Lord of Dao and Virtue. It has not been mentioned what the main scriptures of this lineage are. However, the Grand Clear Lineage is, as has been mentioned in this chapter, the one that spread cultivation to the world, and so most of the martial techniques are actually derivatives of the Grand Clear line. * He had passed down the scripture, Daodejing, or the Dao Virtue Scripture. The Daodejing in this world was not merely a simple commentary of the dao. At the same time, it also contained the agglomeration of the essence of the Grand Clear direct lineage as it was hailed also as the Dao Virtue Heavenly Scripture or the Grand Supreme Daoist Scripture. * There were few who were of the Grand Clear direct lineage. If one insisted on looking for some, while the Southeastern Exalt’s dao arena had the same name as that of the legendary bigwig of the Jade Clear lineage, the Lord of the Daoist Way, the current World beyond World’s Golden Court Mountain could be considered one of the rare few who were of the Grand Clear direct lineage. ch 818 * direct lineage cultivated in the Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations. * Brocade Emperor of the Five Emperors was another rare descendant of the Grand Clear direct lineage. * The name of Broad Creed Mountain’s orthodox supreme martial art was the Clear Qi Profound Art, this being a direct allusion to the clear qi of the Grand Clear lineage.ch 821 * The No Hatred Heavens were also known as the Major Crimson Heavens, being the rumoured residence of the founder of the Grand Clear lineage, the Lord of the Dao and Virtue. Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations As for the Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations of the Lord of the Dao and Virtue’s direct lineage that consisted of Grand Simplicity, Grand Commencement, Grand Beginning, Grand Plainness as well as Grand Ultimate, they represented the five stages as the heavens and earth went from nothingness to being, similarly depicting the grand dao of earlier heaven, of times before the heavens had been opened. The unparalleled martial arts recorded in the Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations were actually comparable to the Earlier Heaven Three Scriptures of the Primordial Heavenly Scriptures in their most intricate, miraculous areas. This was especially so for the earliest of the Five Manifestations of the primordial cosmos, Grand Simplicity. To a certain extent, it was somewhat similar to the Peerless Heavenly Scripture in terms of effect despite their differing natures. ch 820 1. Grand Simplicity 2. Grand Commencement 3. Grand Beginning -Grand Beginning Bright Emptiness Form 4. Grand Plainness - Grand Plainness refined form, forming a true incarnation of immeasurability. It was a peak existence in terms of defensive power amongst the myriad martial arts in the entire history of Daoism. * Grand Plainness Immeasurable Body 5. Grand Ultimate * The form of the Grand Ultimate Manifestation of the Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations, the Taiji Yin Yang Palm (The twin qis of yin and yang similarly intermingled amidst the centre of his palm to form the united fishes of yin and yang, the phenomena of the Grand Ultimate Manifestation, Taiji, ch 819) corresponded with some areas of the Jade Clear lineage’s Yin Yang Heavenly Scriptures in narrating the grand daos of the heavens and the earth. Other Lineage '''Vast Yang Palace from pre-Great Calamity times''' * Vast Yang Scripture - used by Immortal Court of Daoism '''Ephemeral Cloud Star Sect of pre-Great Calamity''' * Heavenly Stem Cloud Overturning Qi- The trademark martial art of the * Earthly Branches Rain Toppling Hand '''Heavenly River Sect in pre-Great Calamity times''' * whose disciples had been renowned for the abundance and heaviness of their true essence. * Heavenly River Scripture Top Figures of Daoism Four Imperials Southern Extremity Longevity Emperor also known as the Jade Clear True King, had the full title of the Supreme Lord of Divine Sky Jade Clear True King Longevity Emperor Prime Heaven Ruler Sage. He was not the one commonly known as the Old Longevity Star of the Southern Extremity Old Man by mortals. Instead, he had reigned over the elements as he had been able to summon the winds and beckon the rains, commanding spirits of electricity as the lord of Immortal Thunder who possessed control over the fortune and calamity of the myriad creatures. He also possessed the title of Lord of All Thunder Sect Master Thunderbolt Gamma Reinforcement. Purple Tenuity Emperor Earth Queen =